


Spy!Angie

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Week August 2015 [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Cartinelli Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy bumps into an unexpected friend at a mobster's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy!Angie

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun.

“Oh, Angie, what are you doing here?”

Peggy tried her best to look as innocent as possible. Unfortunately, she was also trying to stuff an unconscious man into a closet. She really didn’t look all that innocent. 

“What am I doing here? Peggy, you’re pushing a guy into a closet! What are you doing here?”

Peggy smiled rather maniacally, “Oh no, not into the closet, I was just… trying to support his weight! Because he’s had too much to drink! Ah, I just forgot to close the door! Thanks for letting me know.” 

Angie peered closer, “He’s got staples in his face.”

Peggy didn’t panic at all, “Ah, he’s been through… surgery! Yes, on his face!” 

“Pegs, his face is still bleeding.”

“Very recent surgery?”

Angie placed her hands on her hips and gave Peggy the same look that Mrs. Martinelli used to make mobsters wilt like a violet put in vinegar. 

Peggy sighed, “Alright, alright, just help me and I’ll finish up so we can leave.”

Angie nodded curtly and together the two shoved the stapled man into the closet. 

 

Earlier:

 

Peggy gently opened the door and peered inside. The mafia boss known as Lenny “The King” Alberico was currently busy with a brunette who, from behind at least, looked amazingly like Angie. 

“Mmm, Mr. King, you know that rewards only come after payment!”

Peggy’s eyes widened. The accent was different, but that was definitely Angie Martinelli’s voice. Peggy groaned, here with a friend, bloody hell! Angie was a prostitute for a Mafia King! 

She turned from the door and crept silently down the hallway, Peggy had work to do.

 

Angie smiled as “The King” gurgled quietly into his desk. “You’re gonna get overthrown someday if ya keep this up y’know?” 

She turned and pursed her lips, “Now, if I was a secret ledger, where would I hide?”

A very innocent looking painting of a boat hung from the opposite wall. Angie frowned at it, “nah.” 

She walked over and lifted aside the painting. Behind it lay a safe. Angie sighed, “I’m amazed ya haven’t already been overthrown.”

Now to crack the code…

 

Earlier Still:

 

“Angie?” Peggy whipped around, that’s impossible, what would Angie be doing at a Mobster’s party?

The impossible happened though, Angie turned and her eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Peggy? What are you doing here?”

Peggy almost face palmed, indeed, English, you work at the phone company, what are you doing here? “I’m here with a friend, why are you here?”

Angie shifted, “I’m also here with a friend.”

A man walked up and nodded to Angie, “Excuse me Miss, please come with me.”

Peggy frowned, that didn’t sound good. However, Angie smiled and waved at Peggy before scurrying after the man.

Peggy was still frowning, something wasn’t right.

 

A Little Later:

 

Peggy finally got away from the man at the bar, feigning a run to the powder room, and was climbing the stairs. She got to the third floor before a very well dressed man held out his hand to bar her way. 

That was his first mistake.

His second mistake was not staying down after Peggy had smashed a handy chair over his head. 

At least he didn’t get stapled in the face. 

Eventually Peggy made it to the fourth floor and into a file room of sorts. She frowned, where would a mobster keep his black ledger? She looked again at the row of cabinets. 

Peggy sighed and walked out. 

She lured off two guards and quickly dispatched them. For such a large party, Peggy figured there would be better security. Perhaps he was stupid?

A moan came from within the room. 

Ah, Peggy sighed, married men.

 

A Bit Later But Not That Much Later:

 

Angie waltzed down the hallway, no man would stop her. Especially with a black ledger supporting her breasts. She rounded a corner and heard a crack and a thump.

She really didn’t want to know what was behind that door. 

She really couldn’t not know what was behind that door.

Click.

Angie looked down at the stapler she’d stepped on, what the?

 

Actually Quite A Bit Later:

 

They stood in a hallway closet, Peggy watched as two guards jogged past, whispering fervently. Angie frowned, “You’re with the Feds aren’t ya?”

Peggy whipped around to stare at her.

Angie nodded and smiled, “I knew you weren’t with the phone company. But really? The Feds Peg?”

Peggy frowned, “At least I’m not a prostitute for a Mafia boss.” 

Angie’s brow raised, “Got something against prostitutes.”

“No,” Peggy turned from her and opened the door. “We should go.” She was still frowning.

“Well, if you’ve got nothing against prostitutes is it me you don’t want sleeping with a Mafia boss?” Angie smirked, Peggy reeked of violets.

Peggy stopped in the middle of the hallway, “You knew? And you still came here? Are you crazy? He could kill you!”

“He could kill you too,” Angie shrugged.

Peggy blinked, “Yes, but I’m a trained agent!”

“Who said I don’t have training?” Angie reached into her cleavage and just about laughed as Peggy’s eyes bulged in her head. “I wasn’t reachin’ for my tits English, relax.”

She pulled out the black ledger and Peggy gawked.

“Is that?”

“Yup”

“I was looking for that!”

“I’m not surprised.”

Peggy’s face hardened, “I’m going to have to take that from you.” She leaned back a little and Angie almost shivered, oh yes, Peggy had learned a lot in the war.

“Well, English,” she walked up to Peggy and pressed into her, “You’ll have ta take it by force then.” Angie hitched her eyebrow and Peggy’s mask slipped just a little.

“There they are! They’re working together!”

 

A Bit Of A Jog Later:

 

“Well Pegs, if you get out of this alive, call me!” Angie Martinelli leapt out of the second story building wearing heels and a smile. 

Peggy stared at where Angie had stood only seconds before, disgusted, she really hated when a plan didn’t go the right way. Four men came up to her, Peggy could use some stress relief at least.

 

A Very Odd Cab Ride And A Dodge Around The Cops Later:

 

Peggy didn’t stop to talk with any of the girls she ran into. Her black eye would give away a bit too much. She closed and locked the door behind her and let out a sigh, it’d been a long night. 

She took two steps forward and stiffened. Someone was here.

“Good evening.” Peggy frowned, she seriously needed to consider a different career option. One that didn’t follow her home.

Angie stepped out from the shadows looking like a kicked puppy, literally. She carried the black and blue along her arms and face and looked quite apologetic, “Hi Pegs.” 

“Angie,” Peggy immediately moved to her side and sat her down on the bed, “What happened to you?” 

Angie snorted and then grimaced, “I told a boss ‘no’.” She smiled at Peggy, why was she putting her faith in this woman? She barely knew a thing about the English woman and here she was, handing over a ledger with her name in it. Those eyes, there was something in her eyes, something that Angie trusted on instinct. And those eyes were so worried and so close and Angie was tired of hiding, tired of the secrets pressing into her back. Angie hurt too much to hold it back anymore.

So she let go and leaned into Peggy. It wasn’t a sweet kiss, but it held promise, and for the two bruised women, it was enough for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: PoppyCartinelli as a part of the Cartinelli Week hosted on Tumblr.


End file.
